Maka's Forced Relaxation
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: "I don't want to go Blair!" Maka yelled as Blair was pulling her to the door."Sorry sweetie but you need it." Blair retorted. Soul:"well this is going to be interesting" rating may be bumped up depending on the reviews. This story is currently on hold due to lack of inspiration for epicness. If you would like to give me some ideas or co-write it with me that would be wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

**I just kind of made this up while listing to the song "sexy, naughty, B**chy me" by Tata Young. So if it is kind of choppy I'm really sorry. I just think it fits Blair a lot. sorry if it offends anyone. **

**This may or may not turn into Yuri, I haven't really decided yet on that. If you really do or really don't want it to be Yuri then just say so in a review and I will/won't make it that.**

**So enough of my blabbering and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or else Maka and soul would be a couple by now!**

Maka's embarrassment

Maka was reading on the couch while lying down and then feels a wait suddenly on top of her. She blushes thinking it was soul, but it goes away when she looks up from her book and saw a pair of gigantic boobs in front of her face.

"What do you want Blair?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"To play." She said while giving Maka an evil smirk, which served to freak Maka out a little.

"B- But Souls in his room." Maka's blush was starting to come back now.

"Yeah I know, but I want to play with you today." Blair still had that smile on but her voice was a bit more quite and seductive, when she lowered her face to 1 inch a part form Maka's.

Maka was shaking a little now and scared of what she might do to her. But she gained her cool again when Blair simply rubs noses with her and got back up again; giggling at how nervous she had made Maka.

Oohhhhh Maka was thinking something naughty!" Blair was saying between giggles as she sat up right on the couch.

Well what do you expect when you're that close to me and you look at me like that! You always do those things to soul when you give him that look so it's a little freaky when you do it to me!" Maka was now blushing madly. She didn't like Blair's dirty little prank.

"Ok well anyway back to business."

"Huh? What do you mean business?" Maka was confused by the cats mixed signals.

Instead of telling Maka, Blair let the brochure do the talking when she handed it to her.

"What!" Maka screamed while reading the front of it.

But by that time Blair had already been dragging Maka out of the living room and to the front door.

"No Blair! I don't want to go!"

"Well sorry sweetie but since you don't have your mom with you, and you don't like to go out with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty when they go, then I will take you myself instead."

"But I don't want to go to the spa! I'm fine the way I am."

"Really, then why are you always trying to massage your back hmm….." Blair looks at her with a triumphant smile; she knew she just won this little argument.

"Well, well I don't mind getting a massage it's just that I …. Don't want to do the other stuff at the spa." Maka was mad and uncomfortable with the idea of being in the spa where all these grown women and sexy teenagers go, and she's just a flat-chested book worm.

"You mean taking a nice relaxing mud bath? Or is it the facial and total make over that scare you?" Blair was teasing her now; knowing that Maka's pride would eventually get the best of her.

"WHAT! I'm not scared of going to the spa! That's ridicules."

"Well then why don't you want to go?"

"I'm just…. not a girly-girl that's all."

"Maka it's not just for girly-girls, it's for any women who need a break and would like to sit back and relax every once in a while. And that's exactly the kind of person you are. What are you so nervous about?"

"Come on Maka I'm tired of seeing you so uncomfortable all the time," soul had just overheard the whole thing and thought it was a pretty good idea. "And I can also feel it when you swing me sometimes too, that you have a lot of knots in your back. Just go with her and have a good time ok." Soul had been wanting Blair to take her to the spa, he knew she needs to relax a bit. Plus he didn't want her to accidentally make any mistakes while wielding him when they were fighting or getting hurt because of her pulling a muscle or something like that during a mission.

"Ok fine. I'll go. But only if I can bring a book."

"Yeah!" Blair yelped and was getting really excited for this. She used her magic and got all of Maka's things together for her before she could change her mind. Then got her coat to float over to her and she grabbed it, but before she put it on she was caught a littler off guard by Blair when she jokingly said "Hey soul do you want to come too? We could all be in the same mud tub together in nothing but our towels!" in her really high pitch voice.

"Wa-wa what!" Soul was also caught off guard by this question and had fell back on a box that was behind him when he stepped back from Blair's sudden outburst.

"Sorry I think I'll let you ladies have your fun on your own." He had a slight nosebleed. While looking at Blair with a 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

Maka was still in stun a little when Blair said "ok then lets go!" and then a puff of pink cloud came from below her and Maka and enveloped them.

"Finally," Soul said with a sigh. "Some peace and quite for a while."

**So how was it? 'Good, bad, puking awful, or OMG I can't wait to see what happens!'**

**I have never been to a spa in my life so this may not be very accurate. But I have seen plenty of shows and have read plenty of books/fan fiction to know a little bit of what they are supposed to be like. So the next chapter will be up as soon as I get 3 reviews on this one ok! Hope you keep reading see ya =)**


	2. Bliar's secret place

**Hey, well sorry for the long wait. I just had troubles getting this chapter figured out exactly. I am doubling up with the author (and my BEST friend) **_Kay-Kay RE._**for this story because we have thought up of a lot of funny things and scenario's to put Maka in. if there is any yuri, which is still unofficial but most likely considering all the reviewers who voted for it, it will be written by me or any other author that decides to PM me with ideas of their own. The vote is still open for those who want to have a say in it. Anyhow lets get started! **

_Blair's secret place_

"Ugh… why can't we just take a pumpkin instead of teleporting?" Maka complained. She never did like magic.

"Because it's so much faster of course, and besides, the pumpkin is squashed right now and I don't want to go to a spa looking like a mess." Blair replied, with a not-so-enthusiastic tone.

_Huh, thought Maka, she never says "no" to a pumpkin ride, especially if I'm riding with her. _

~_Flash back_~

"Uhhhggg…." Maka came out of her bedroom feeling like crap.

"Huh, why good morning Cinderella, come to find your shoe?" Blair asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. No, it's my sinuses, there all clogged up." Maka sat down at the table. "I hate it, being all stuffed up like this."

"Well, why don't you read to take your mind off of it?" Blair suggested.

"That's what bugs me the most. I can't read without having to blow my nose or sneeze every ten minutes." Maka groaned.

"Oh my, that must be real tough for you." Blair said with some sarcasm, but still mildly concerned. Then, she went over and sat cereal down at her and Maka's seats.

"What's this?" Maka looked at the bowl and raised an eyebrow.

"Breakfast silly!" Blair cheered.

"Oh…kay. Thanks." Maka gave a little smile and then dipped her spoon in the bowl.

After they ate Maka was going to go back to bed when Blair suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door, not saying a word the entire time, but instead just wearing a big old grin.

"Hey, Blair where are you taking me? I want to go back to bed!" Maka exclaimed. But Blair just kept pulling her along, of course Maka wasn't really using any of her real strength to get away because she felt so horrible and a little curios as to where Blair was taking her.

After Blair had already dragged Maka to the foot of the doorstep outside their apartment, she let Maka go and summoned up three things:

Two jackets

two pairs of shoes

a big pumpkin

Maka was confused by it all until she was handed a pair of shoes and a jacket and Blair said "Hop on; we're going for a little ride!"

So Maka wore what she was given and got on.

"So where are we going so early in the morning? I mean there is so much fog and everything I would believe it if hardly anyone was out at this time." Maka said a little confused still.

"Just wait and you'll see!" Blair replied as they flew off out of Death City.

**Well that was a really short chapter because I had to split the flashback. The rest of it will be in the next chapter. I felt like updating something so I went with something I already had half ready and decided to split it into two chapters to keep the story moving some what, so my apologies to my readers for having it so short.**

**Well I hope you review and tell me where you think the girls are going, and maybe even Pm me if you have a really good idea for an intament scene (not quite yuri but more like mild fluff) for the two to set up their relationship (however you want to think of it) a little more. I will give credit to those who help. You don't have to give the location, maybe just have the convo. Or even just have them flying while conversing. Either way, if it will fit the story I have planned then I will be happy to use it. **


	3. AN

**Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't update this in so long, and thank you sooo much for all of your guyses support, but I really just lost the insperation for this story. If anyone wants to co-author it with me then I'll probably continue it, but otherwise I'm putting it up for adoption. Just PM me if you want it or to help with it. Again thank you and I hope to here from someone soon.**


End file.
